Battement d'aile
by fee O
Summary: Il y avait ces images... Tels des fragments oubliés de mémoire. Et puis il y avait moi. Et cet autre moi, celui qui vivait à travers eux. Et à travers eux, il y avait un nous... Finalement, où se termine la vérité et où commence le mensonge ?
1. Miroir brissé

**Auteur :** Mikky-story ( moiiiiiiii :p )

**Titre :** Battement d'aile.

**Résumer :** Je rêve, de lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je suis sur que c'est important. J'aimerais savoir, ma vie est-elle un mensonge ?

**Genre :** Romance ? Très certainement. :D

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée je suis en panne seiche pour ' que le vie est douce' alors j'ai écris cette mini fic histoire de dire que je suis toujours là. Voilà.

**Disclamer :** Le monde de notre très cher Harry Potter et sa clique de joyeux lardon ne m'appartient pas. Moi je n'y ajoute que le grain de sel. ( noté l'humour merveilleux )

**Un grand merci à the ice cat, parce que s'est elle qui s'est tuée à la correction ! :D  
**

* * *

Il rêve. Encore une fois, _il _est là, le regardant, lui parlant, le protégeant... Pourquoi _lui_ faisait-il cela ?

Depuis quand Harry faisait-il ces rêves ? Depuis quand ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait simplement partir, loin, très loin. Là où personne ne viendrait le déranger, où il pourrait enfin vivre comme il aurait dû vivre, sans tueur après lui, sans mensonges, sans peines, sans cette guerre dont il était un acteur principal... Si seulement il pouvait fuir et ne jamais se retourner.

Seul ces flashs le retenaient comme une entrave qu'on ne pouvait supprimer... Ces flashs qui lui donnaient le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner même s'il le voulait de tout son être : inconsciemment il refusait la fuite.

C'était toutes ces images, ces impressions, ces paroles, ces émotions qui lui revenaient petit à petit au fil des mois, qui le retenaient encore... Toutes ces sensations étaient les siennes, mais elles étaient pourtant si lointaines, comme s'il les avait vécus avant sa naissance. Comme si elles n'étaient pas celle Harry.

Elles entraient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de partir, le retenant prisonnier. Comme s'il devait se souvenir de quelque chose, comme s'il n'était qu'un personnage fait à partir de mensonges. En outre comme si sa vie n'était qu'une gigantesque plaisanterie et qu'une personne c'était amusé à la mettre en place depuis sa naissance... le retenant enchainé à un mensonge.

Dans ces flashs, il se revoyait, lui et l'autre. Cela le déroutait d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir... Lui et l'autre. Cela sonnait tellement irréelle. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Et de ce fait, essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que des rêves sans importances même si au fond de lui il en doutait, d'où son trouble.

Aujourd'hui, à l'heure actuelle, il voulait simplement partir.

Oublier.

Tout.

Depuis maintenant plus d'un an Harry sombrait, doucement mais sûrement, vers la déchéance. Depuis la mort de Sirius il était devenu vide, sans vie. Une coquille qui montrait aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient voir, une marionnette détruite que personne n'avait réussi à réparer. Non, que personne n'avait cherché à sauver, ils l'avaient seulement laissé avec son chagrin sans essayer de le comprendre.

C'était d'ailleurs à cette époque qu'il avait commencé à avoir ces flashs, à peu près quand Dumbledore avait perdu l'usage de sa main droite. Simple coïncidence ? Peut être, ou peut être pas mais Harry n'en était pas là. Il ne voyait qu'une seule et unique chose : sa solitude. Celle qui c'était créé après que tous l'aient laissé.

Cette détresse qu'il cachait derrière une façade. Montrant à tousqu'il voulait se venger de Voldemort pour la mort de tout ses proches : son parrain, ses parents. Mais en réalité Harry était passé au dessus de cette vengeance.

"Dans toutes guerres il y aura forcement des pertes Harry, cela sera peut être des êtres chers, mais une guerre provoque toujours des pertes, quelque soit leur importance"

Qui avait dit cette phrase ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait plus mais une chose était sûr, cette personne avait entièrement raison.

"HARRY ! HARRY !"

Quelqu'un l'appelait, l'arrachant à son rêve. Sur cette pensée il se réveilla.

" Ah ! Harry ! Enfin, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te réveiller."

Tâtonnant sur la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes, Harry émergea petit à petit. Comme à son habitude il se souvenait de ses rêves et cela le dérangeais.

" Harry ?

- Oui Ron ? Demanda le jeune homme en mettant sa paire de binocle.

- Maman, a fini de préparer le déjeuner et m'a demandée de te lever.

- Donne moi cinq minutes et j'arrive.

- Pas de problème."

Et sûr cette bonne parole il sortit de la pièce laissant Harry pour qu'il puisse se préparer. Après s'être débarbouillé et avoir enfilé à la hâte ses vêtements, le jeune homme aux yeux couleur émeraude se dirigea vers le salon où le repas serait certainement servi. Et effectivement tout le monde l'attendait déjà attablé.

" Harry, mon grand vient t'assoir ! L'appela rapidement Mme. Weasley"

Ce qu'il fit. Aussitôt que cela fût fait la discutions commença.

" Alors, Harry demain tu retournes à Poudlard, pour faire ta dernière année.

- Oui."

Bien sûr, ce qu'il ne disait pas c'était que le lendemain au lieu d'aller à l'école de magie, ils partiraient, lui, Ron et Hermione à la recherche des horcruxes.

" J'espère, Harry chéri que cette année tu ne feras pas de bêtises ! Ne cherche pas les ennuis et écoute les recommandations de tes professeurs.

- Comme toujours, j'imagine ?

- Harry !"

C'est dans cette ambiance que se déroula le repas. Mais ce que personne ne voyait c'est qu'Harry se forçait à sourire, à rire. Toute cette agitation l'ennuyait, il voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Qu'on le laisse vivre sa vie sans contrainte.

Après le repas il se retira avec Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils parlent des préparatifs du lendemain. Encore une fois Harry s'en foutait, s'il le faisait c'était à cause de Dumbledore qui avait parlé de morceaux d'âme à ses 'amis'. Et bien sûr, ces derniers avaient voulut se charger de ça eux même. Partir à l'aventure et au devant des ennuis. Mais encore une fois le brun s'en contre balançait. Pour lui rien n'était plus intéressant.

Après avoir parlé de leur projet pendant une heure, Harry s'excusa et parti retrouver sa chambre. S'asseyant à son bureau, il observa pendant un moment les livres qu'il n'utiliserait pas cette année. Tout en continuant de les fixer il prit le premier livre de la pile et commença à lire. Il continua son manège pendant toute la fin d'après midi, lisant les chapitres qu'il pensait être intéressant, juste pour le sortir de l'ennui et la monotonie qui l'avait attaqué depuis le début des vacances. C'est ainsi que les bouquins se succédèrent. Harry se trouvait des facilité là où il n'en avait jamais eu, c'est pour cela qu'après avoir lu les manuels de DFCM, de métamorphose, d'enchantement, de botanique et d'encore bien d'autre il attaqua le livre de potion.

C'est donc le nez plongé dans ses bouquins que Ron le retrouva. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry avait passé toute sa soirée plongé dans sa lecture. Le plus intrigant pour lui fut qu'à la différence des autres livres, il n'avait sauté aucun chapitre de son manuel de potion.

Se levant pour rejoindre son pseudo-ami sa tête se mit à tourner. Il suivait Ron dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que cela fut le tour des escaliers.

Et là, se fut le drame.

Harry s'évanouit et chuta du haut de l'escalier. Évidement le bruit attira toutes les personnes regroupé dans le salon. Quand ils le virent, pâle et étalé dans le hall, ils paniquèrent : Harry ressemblait à un mort.

La première personne à se ressaisir fut Remus qui se précipita vers la cheminé et qui revint quelques instants après avec Madame Pomfresh qui se dirigea aussitôt vers le corps du jeune homme. Elle prit tout de suite son poul, pas de problème de se côté la. La seule chose qui la choqua à se contacte fut les tremblements que le corps d'Harry produisait, comme s'il était secoué dans tous les sens. Ouvrant avec précaution les paupières du garçon, elle remarqua que ses yeux tournaient beaucoup trop rapidement dans leur orbite. En voyant cela elle paniqua légèrement et se précipita vers une chambre avec son fardeau dans les bras.

Après l'avoir installé, elle retourna à son observation, évanouissement, tremblements, pupille en mouvement. Elle ne pouvait trouver qu'un seul diagnostique : Harry faisait un coma magique...

Sortant de la chambre, elle partit annoncer son bilan au reste du groupe. Ce coma magique ne disait rien de bon.

" Alors ? Que c'est-il passé ? Qu'à Harry ?

- Il... Il a fait un coma magique, je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera...Il est possible, qu'il ne se réveille pas...

- Ne dites pas cela ! Harry s'en sortira, il l'a toujours fait !

- Hermione du calme. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous ailliez vous coucher toi, Ron et Ginny, vous avez cours demain : allez vous reposer.

- Mais ! Comment pouvez vous nous demander ça alors qu'Harry... !

- Au lit !"

Lorsque les enfants eurent sortit de la pièce l'infirmière repris.

" Je pense qu'il a subit un choc et qu'il ne s'en remet pas.

- Vous pensez à la mort de Dumbledore ?

- Je ne sais pas…"

Après avoir parlé encore une bonne heure, ils décidèrent de faire un tour de garde auprès de Harry et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, les Griffondors furent renvoyé à Poudlard, leur plan pour détruire les horcruxes tombant à l'eau... Bien sûr ils ne savaient pas encore que l'école allait être prit par les mangemorts et que le coma magique d'Harry allait en réalité le sauvé et le ramené plein de vie...

_De son coté Harry rêvait, ou plutôt était spectateur de son rêve. De cette vie. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à regarder un autre lui se débattre dans un autre monde. Son songe avait commencé par une femme enceinte qui essayait d'accoucher. Puis par l'arriver de l'enfant qu'elle nomma Harry. Pour le spectateur cela ne fut pas une coïncidence. Par la suite, il vit cette famille vivre en paix, dans l'amour, il vit l'enfant grandir et avoir le sourire. Il assista à toute ses première fois, à toutes ses bêtises, ses engueulades, ses joies, ses peines. Il observa toute la vie de son autre lui. Jusqu'au jour où les parents de l'enfant arrivèrent vers lui en paniquant, il devait avoir quatorze ans :_

_" Harry, mon cœur, va te cacher, cours, vite !"_

_Apeuré, le garçon ne chercha pas plus loin et partit se réfugier derrière une tapisserie, là où se trouvait un creux dans le mur. C'est alors qu'une personne entra dans la maison faisant exploser la porte. Impuissant à la scène les deux Harry regardèrent avec peur la suite des évènements. L'homme qui c'était introduit dans la maison ricana puis pointa sa baguette vers l'homme et le tua. Il répéta le même manège avec la femme. En voyant cela, l'enfant du haut de ses quatorze ans s'évanouit._

_Le spectateur, quand à lui regardait avec horreur la scène qui se déroula devant lui. Cet homme. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Albus Dumbledore mais en plus jeune. Ses yeux bleu pétillant, ses habits horriblement criard et sans goût. Harry ne comprenais pas..._

_" Voilà ce qui en coûte de vouloir s'opposer à moi. J'espère que votre trahison servira d'exemple. La guerre a commencé."_

_Puis après un rictus et un dernier regard vers les deux corps au sol, il quitta les lieux._

_Harry regardait toujours la pièce avec incompréhension : Que venait-il de se passer ? Dumbledore n'est pas un tueur, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il resta un moment à se poser cette question, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le petit Harry reprendre connaissance. A ce moment là, ce fut le plus dur car après le choc de voir quelqu'un mort, il y a les larmes de tristesse du fait d'avoir perdu des proches._

_C'est ainsi que le rêve avança, l'enfant qui cherchait désespérément l'assassin de ses parents. Bien sûr il fut envoyé dans un endroit semblable à Poudlard pour qu'il finisse l'apprentissage de la magie puisque ses parents étaient morts avant de pouvoir finir cette tâche._

_Au plus grand étonnement du spectateur, l'enfant était très doué en potion, il en fit d'ailleurs sa profession. Le plus étrange fut quand il devint ami avec le sosie de Drago Malfoy et qu'il prit pour apprenti le jumeau de Severus Snape. Il continua plusieurs années comme cela juste avec ses deux compagnons, cherchant toujours avec ardeur le meurtrier de ses parents._

_Cette 'harmonie' aurait pus durer encore longtemps si Drago ne c'était pas évaporé mystérieusement du jour au lendemain. Partant à la rechercher du blond, les deux potionnistes se retrouvèrent entre deux feux._

_Après la bataille, le grand Harry, qui devait avoir vingt-huit ans, accompagné de Severus allèrent directement voir Drago qui leur expliqua tout : depuis dix ans il participait à cette guerre du côté de Tom pour faire tombé le vieux. C'est alors que les choses s'accélérèrent : Harry spectateur appris la vérité, Dumbledore et Tom se battaient car chacun avaient ces propres idées: Tom voulait dire aux moldus que les sorciers existaient et Albus refusait cela, car il voulait rester le seul à avoir de l'importance et pensait que les moldus n'étaient que des êtres inférieurs juste bon à être utilisé puis jeté._

_C'est ainsi que le Harry du rêve rejoint Tom._

_Le Harry spectateur lui, ne comprenais plus rien, ou ne voulait pas comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Dumbledore méchant, Tom gentil. Pourquoi cela sonnait-il si étrange à son oreille ? La personne qui l'avait toujours aidé et soutenue serait le pire de tout les manipulateurs ? Et dans le cas où Tom serait vraiment gentil pourquoi avait-il voulut le tuer ? Et puis qui lui disait que tout ce qui se passait ici était la vérité ?_

_Ce fut la suite qui finit par le convaincre. Ce qui s'y passa, il l'avait déjà vu avant. Voilà ce qu'il y avait de si important ? Lui et... ?_

_Le songe continua, Le grand Harry y retrouvait Albus et essayait de le tuer. Ce qu'il fit. Le rêve aurait pu s'arrêter là mais la guerre n'était pas fini. Dans cette guerre Tom mourut, ainsi que Drago et Severus. Seul Harry resta._

_Il continua sa vie complètement détruit ne cherchant que la vengeance. Jusqu'au jour où un homme prononça cette phrase :_

_"Dans toutes guerres il y aura forcement des pertes Harry, cela sera peut être des êtres chers mais une guerre provoque toujours des pertes, quelque soit leur importance"_

_Ce jour là il eut tout de même sa vengeance même si celle-ci lui couta la vie. Pendant que tout devenait noir le Harry de dix-sept ans entendit une chose, une seule chose._

_" Nous nous reverrons, après tout, nous sommes bien âme sœur non ?"_

_Et là il n'y eut plus que du noir. Le Harry spectateur fut seul, il se repassa longtemps tout ce qu'il avait appris dans son esprit. Si tout était vrai, sa vision des choses allait changer. Si tout ce qu'il avait vu se trouvait être la vérité, alors toute sa vie n'avait été que manipulation de la part de Dumbledore. Mais plus Harry y repensait plus cela devenait flagrant : son enveloppe l'invitant pour Poudlard était adressé à un placard sous l'escalier. Les attaques de Voldemort : comment le grand, le merveilleux, Albus avait-il put faire rentré un professeur infesté par un esprit dans le château ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu trouver la chambre des secrets avec tout les indices de Mimi Geignarde ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cru bon de faire prendre du verisétarium à Sirius avant de le mettre en prison ? Comment un mangemort avait-il pu s'infiltrer et transformer une coupe en porteloin ? Non il y avait véritablement un problème. Ou plutôt des indices vers une vérité cachée._

_Et il savait comment s'assurer de cela : il fallait qu'il se réveille et qu'il voie si cette personne était belle et bien sa moitié..._

_Mais se réveiller après un long rêve est plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

C'était bientôt les vacances de noël à Poudlard et Ron et Hermione y était coincés. Depuis que l'école avait été prise ils étaient tout le temps surveillés. Ils avaient même finis avec Neville par se réfugier à pleins temps dans la salle sur demande pour essayer de lutter contre les mangemorts. Bien sûr à cause de cela ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Dormait-il toujours ? C'était-il réveillé ? Ils ne le savaient pas, ils étaient coupés de toute communication vers l'extérieur. La nourriture commençait à manquer. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette pièce et les vacances commençaient dans six jours.

De son coté l'ordre était en grande panique. La majorité des membres avaient leur enfant coincé à Poudlard. Ce qui devenait dangereux pour leur sécurité. De plus Harry ne montrait toujours aucun signe de réveil...

Toujours étendu dans son lit, Harry essayait de se réveiller. Ce fut le premier jour des vacances qu'il réussit. Dès ses yeux ouverts il se sentit différent. Une puissance qu'il ne connaissait pas sortait de son corps, des connaissances qu'il n'avait pas avant avait aussi pris place. Il se sentait changé. Son rêve devait être vrai, car après quelques secondes il réussit à citer plusieurs propriétés de potions ainsi que leurs étapes et leurs ingrédients.

Par la suite il essaya de déplacer ses muscles, histoire de voir ce qui fonctionnait. Il ne trouva rien de douloureux ni de cassé. Il entreprit alors de se relever : il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite, s'il voulait vérifier que tout était vrai il ne fallait pas que l'ordre sache qu'il était réveillé, cela pouvait devenir problématique si son rêve s'avérait vrai. Attrapant sa baguette il créa une illusion de lui toujours allongé dans un lit. Après sa couverture crée, il sorti de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle qu'il occupait pendant les vacances. Il y récupéra ses affaires, ses livres et pris de l'argent.

Lorsqu'il fut fin près, il mit la cape d'invisibilité de son père et sorti de la maison. Il se lança plusieurs sorts qui lui permirent de changer légèrement d'apparence pour que personne ne le reconnaisse en tant qu'Harry Potter. Après que cela fut fait, il transplana devant le chaudron baveur.

" Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerais prendre une chambre, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je compte rester.

- Bien, prévenez quand vous voudrez partir. Et faite attention il est interdis de sortir la nuit, c'est très dangereux...

- Je ferais attention, merci"

Attrapant les clés de sa chambre, il s'y dirigea tout en songeant à ce que Tom venait de dire. Pourquoi sortir le soir était-il dangereux ? Dumbledore était mort, la guerre devrait être fini. C'est alors que la vérité lui éclata en plein face : les horcruxes ! Toute cette histoire allait mal finir.

Tout en continuant sa réflexion Harry commença à s'installer dans la chambre, sortant d'un sommeil d'un mois, il préféra relire ses livres pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, dès la première heure, il sortit, voulant absolument trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il commença par le chemin de traverse, pour faire dans la légalité. Après avoir cherché durant toute sa matinée, sans rien trouver il décida d'aller manger et de faire l'allée des embrumes après.

Pendant son repas il écoutait les discutions autour de lui

" Oui vous avez entendu, il paraît que la vie à Poudlard est devenu un enfer depuis ils ont invertis là-bas.

- J'ai entendu... C'est vraiment horrible et le jeune Harry Potter qui a disparu...

- Tssss, baliverne il nous a simplement abandonné ! Dans cet air de terreur à cause du mage noir !

- Chut tais toi ! Tu vas te faire tuer"

La peur voilà tout ce qui résignait depuis cinq mois. Tout cela ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il avait vu en rêve. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il voulait connaitre la vérité. Payant son repas, il repartit directement vers le quartier sombre. Encore une fois il chercha pendant longtemps dans plusieurs boutiques sans rien trouver.

" Vous cherchez quelques chose de précis, jeune homme ? demanda le vendeur.

- Oui, j'aimerais trouver un livre sur les âmes sœurs. répondit notre héros sur un ton froid et sans discutions possible.

- Alors vous ne le trouverez jamais en commerce ! Les seuls livres sur ce sujet son jalousement gardé !

- Et où pourrais-je en trouvé ?

- Dans une énorme bibliothèque, je ne sais pas moi, à Poudlard peut être ?

- Je vois, merci."

Sur cette parole, il sorti de la librairie, cherchant déjà un moyen d'entrer dans le château sans se faire prendre par les mangemorts. Il connaissait beaucoup de passage secret mais il devait être tous surveillés maintenant. Même avec sa cape cela serait une opération suicidaire. Soudain il trouva la solution ! Et qu'elle solution ! Passer par la chambre des secrets et n'avoir qu'à aller dans la bibliothèque. Bien maintenant que le plan était trouvé il fallait se diriger vers le château... Il transplana donc.

"Avez-vous des nouvelles sur le cas Potter ?

- Aucun Tom, il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui, la seule chose que nous savons de ses amis est qu'il est malade.

- Pensez vous qu'il pourrait avoir fuit ?

- Lui ? Ce griffondor têtu ? Non j'en doute…

- Où peut-il être ? Pourquoi…"

* * *

OUUUUA! 4000 mots en un chapitre. Punaise j'étais inspirée -

Bon comme b'had je trouve sa nul XD Bref, il n'y a que l'idée que j'aime. :D

**je tiens d'ailleurs à dire qu'il n'y aura peut etre pas de suite, j'en ai trop chier pour écrire çà... Enfin tout dépendra des avis :D**

Donc voilà : REVIEW ! :D


	2. Secret Envoutant

**Auteur :** Mikky-story, alors pas touche à cette chose !

**Titre :** Battement d'aile.

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Ayant écris la suite, dans un moment de pur ennui en cours d'histoire (qui n'en a pas ?) je l'a met mais encore une fois, il n'y aura peu être pas de fin. Simplement sur mon bon vouloir, mais s'il y a autant d'avis et de lecteur j'essayerai de mis forcé après 'que la vie est douce'

**Disclamer :** Le monde de notre très cher Harry Potter et sa clique de joyeux lardon ne m'appartient pas. Moi je n'y ajoute que le grain de sel. (Noté l'humour merveilleux)

**COMME A CHAQUE FOIS :** Vous remerciez, que dis-je ! Vous idolâtrez _**ICE THE CAT**_ pour vous fournir ce texte corrigé !

* * *

… Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'Harry allait enfreindre le règlement, il devait tomber dans des ennuis trois fois plus gros que lui ? Avait-il fait quelques choses de vraiment répréhensible pour qu'on lui en veuille autant ?

A peine était-il arrivé dans Pré-au-lard, qu'il s'était fait poursuivre par des mangemorts et était en ce moment même entrain d'essayer d'infiltrer l'école en passant par la cabane hurlante tout en zigzaguant entre les sorts de ses poursuivants. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à passer le saule cogneur, Harry se dirigea directement vers la forêt interdite. Il espérait trouver le passage menant à la chambre des secrets très rapidement … et semer tout le beau monde qui lui collait au train, par la même occasion ! S'il avait de la chance bien sûr…

Ce qui évidement, lorsque l'on s'appelle Harry James Potter, tient quasiment de l'impossible.

Et pour cause, derrière lui, les sorts fusaient toujours, les attaquants lui hurlant de se rendre, lui courant encore après. Monde cruel. Pauvre petite créature qu'était notre petit Harry : obligé de courir plus de cent mètres s'il ne voulait pas finir en passoire haute gamme dans la cuisine de luxe de mangemort and co'.

Courir, courir, courir. Se cacher. Des mots qui résonnaient dans la tête du jeune brun comme une douce litanie. Vraiment, la chance et lui cela faisait quarante-douze.

Ainsi, après un long sprint, il avait enfin réussi à prendre de l'avance sur ses poursuivants et s'était caché derrière un buisson non loin du chemin. Il espérait de toutes ces forces que les idiots qui le suivaient continueraient à courir tout droit comme le font les brutes le plus souvent dans les films. Et parce qu'il faut bien que la chance sourie à Harry au moins une fois dans sa vie, c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Le brun, ne croyant pas à ce tour du destin, resta silencieux quelques minutes, attendant de voir la suite des évènements : et surtout, il attendait de savoir s'il pouvait sortir en toute sécurité. Repensant, pendant ce temps d'attente, à ce qui venait de se passer il eut quelques sueurs froides : aller au devant des dangers mais quel imbécile parfois. Bon d'accord, c'était sa seul solution mais tout de même...

Il avait eu très peur. Pas de finir prisonnier mais de devoir affronter... les personnes de ses souvenirs avant d'être sur qu'ils étaient... Vraiment vrai...

Partir tête baissé à Poudlard n'avait pas été une de ses meilleures idées. Se cacher par contre, si. D'ailleurs... Se cacher, fuir... Ce n'était pas un principe un peu serpentardien ça ? Prenant conscience de se fait Harry se dit que cette histoire allait forcément très, mais alors très mal finir.

Après avoir attendu encore quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment seul, Harry s'assit dans l'herbe et se permit de faire un bilan actuel de sa situation : Infiltration, complètement raté. Dès son arrivé il s'était fait traquer, niveau discrétion, il faudra repasser : si tout le château n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait un intrus dans le domaine cela tiendrait presque du miracle. Tout ses plans, pourtant presque toujours parfait au départ, finissaient toujours en véritable catastrophe : il y avait toujours ce foutu élément non-pris en compte pour venir tout faire capoter! Il n'y avait qu'à voir toutes ses expéditions : elles finissaient toujours en un grand n'importe quoi... Et toujours bien trop proche de la mort…

Harry poussa un soupir las, vraiment il n'avait pas de chance, tous ses souvenirs, flashs ou qu'importe ce que ce soient, étaient épuisant. Tout son être en changeait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses réactions ! C'était comme si la personne qu'il avait rencontré durant son coma était entrain de se fondre en lui : les deux personnalités, les différentes expériences, tout en lui se soudaient pour ne plus faire qu'un, un mélange de lui et de...L'autre lui. C'était vraiment étrange et déstabilisant. Et cela, encore plus pour Harry car ça confirmait ce qu'il craignait un peu : Dumbledore l'avait manipulé. Il avait tué ses parents. Pas Tom, euh... Non, Voldemort. .. Enfin mince, Dumbledore était le véritable assassin et Harry avait vraiment du mal à se faire à cette idée. Alors il s'accrochait au mince espoir qui lui restait en pensant que tout ceci était un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller au quartier de l'ordre. Mais il en doutait. Vraiment.

Mais voir toutes ses certitudes voler en éclat était dur. Bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il n'était qu'une simple marionnette, cela faisait tout de même mal. Un sentiment lourd de trahison qui grondait dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

D'ailleurs, comment allait le prendre Tom, Snape et Malfoy ? Enfin, Voldemort, Snape et Malfoy ? N'avait-il pas été leur ennemis durant toutes ces années ? Comment faire enfin tomber les masques ? Harry fut soudain pris d'un énorme doute, et si les serpentards voyaient cela comme une trahison qu'il ne se soit pas rappeler plus tôt ? Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de tout que maintenant, après la mort de Dumbledore ?

Il était toujours caché derrière son buisson lorsque dans sa tête cela fit tilt. Dumbledore. S'il était vraiment le méchant, ce qui commençait à être plus que probable, l'avait manipulé mais pas seulement : il devait l'avoir gardé sous contrôle par un moyen inconnu et après la mort du directeur le sort s'était dissipé. C'était logique. Trop.

Merde. Pour Harry, si sa réflexion était bonne, cela confirmerait alors tous ses doutes. Tout concordant, il ne lui manquais plus que la preuve. Celle qu'il partait chercher en même temps que le livre sur les âmes sœurs, car c'était ça son but d'origine. Savoir si oui ou non il était vraiment...l'âme sœur de...

Perdu dans ces pensées, le jeune homme n'entendit pas le bruissement de feuille qui ne rapprochait progressivement de lui, ni le bruit de pas qui l'accompagnait. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'une ombre se présenta face à lui. Le remarquant, Harry sursauta et son premier réflexe fut de reculer face à la nouvelle menace tout en sortant avec rapidité sa baguette. Quoi de plus normal ! Sauf que ce qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien d'agressif et pour cause !

" Harry Potter... Les étoiles m'avaient prévenus de votre venues, vous et vos questions.

_ ... Firenze ?

_ Oui, Harry. Vous venez clôturer cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré depuis des siècles, votre choix sera décisif et offrira la victoire à votre camp... Harry, le temps est venu de faire vos choix, vos propres choix… Harry, les étoiles me l'ont murmuré... Il est temps…

_ Que ! Mais, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas...

_ Chut, les étoiles l'ont décidées, vous vaincrez. Rien ne peut changer cela. Il n'y a que vous pour savoir le camps que vous souhaitez voir remporter la victoire. Mais faites attention Harry, les étoiles ne vous offriront pas de seconde chance indéfiniment... Il ne vous reste que trop peu de temps… Bientôt… il faudra… Mais décidez-vous, enfant choisi, car tout dépend de cela."

Sur ce, il disparut, laissant Harry avec encore plus de questions qu'il n'était venu. La prochaine fois qu'il voyait le centaure, il lui montrerait ça façon de penser tient ! Après avoir juré pendant un bon moment, il se décida enfin à partir pour la crevasse menant à la chambre des secrets. Pendant le chemin, Harry se remit à réfléchir sur les paroles que l'horrible bête venait de lui dire : il ferait remporter la guerre au camps dans lequel il serait. Pourquoi ?

Et surtout dans qu'elle camps serait-il ? Parce que même si le camps dit 'du bien' était celui qui semblait vouloir protéger le peuple, il était tout de même contrôlé par Dumbledore, enfin feu-Dumbledore. Alors Harry doutait vraiment des légalités de toutes les actions menées. Quant au camps de son âme sœur, c'était celui qui voulait tout voir, tout posséder, tout détruire... C'était comme si les principes des deux camps avaient été échangés depuis l'ancien Harry et Lui.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et il voulait savoir quoi. Etait-ce encore une manipulation ? Ou une vérité cachée sous des épais discourt trop bien appris ?

Il s'arrêta.

" Me voici devant la crevasse. "

Simple murmure. Une constatation. Un tournant décisif.

Jetant un sort de lévitation sur lui-même, Harry sauta dans le trou sans se retourner. Pas de regret, c'était son choix, celui qui lui révélerait tout. De son passé ou de son présent, lequel choisir et pourquoi. La vérité qu'on lui avait trop cachée serait enfin révélée et il saurait quoi faire. Il saurait tout. Des plus petites manipulations, aux mensonges d'une vie. Si Dumbledore lui avait menti, alors son chemin serait tracé. Et son camp désigné, n'est ce pas ?

Doucement mais surement, dans un silence tendu qui dura quelques minutes, il fini par atteindre le fond de la grotte.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et son regard se posa partout.

Rien n'avait changé depuis sa deuxième année, le plafond éboulé trainait toujours dans un coin, celui la même qui jadis bloquais l'accès vers la chambre. Quant à la peau du roi serpent, elle trônait toujours au centre du couloir, rappelant à Harry de lointain souvenir où la vie ne lui semblait pas aussi morose.

Le corps du Basilic était-il encore entrain de moisir, là-bas, dans la salle ? Certainement, mais pour l'instant, Harry n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : la bibliothèque.

Passant par le trou que Ron et Lockart avait creusé pour le rejoindre durant leur deuxième année, Harry arriva bientôt à la fosse remplis de squelettes d'animaux. Il les observa pendant quelques instants avant de réactiver son sort de lévitation.

Arrivé en haut du tuyau, Harry se vêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité puis siffla au mur de s'ouvrir.

La nostalgie l'envahie. Il était de nouveau à Poudlard. Il foulait le sol et humait l'air. Rien que cette pièce lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs comme ceux de sa deuxième années, lorsque lui, Ron et Hermione avait préparé du polynectar pour berner Malfoy.

Malfoy, Draco. Il ne savait que penser lui, et dès qu'il le faisait, son cœur se serrait. Draco… les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui étaient ceux qu'il ressentait avant pour Ron et Hermione.

Ces sentiments qu'il croyait ne plus jamais ressentir après leur trahison.

L'attachement. L'amitié. La peine. La honte.

Tout se mélangeait et cela le troublait. Toute la haine pourtant si vivace durant toute ses années c'était comme volatilisé. Le jeune rouge et or secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits, c'était essentiel pour que sa 'mission' soit un succès.

Il traversa les toilettes à la hâte, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour prendre sa respiration tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour n'alerter personne. De l'autre coté, il n'y aurait plus que lui et les autres. L'inconnu. Il ne devait vraiment pas se faire voir… Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver en présence de ces personnes s'en être sûr de ce qu'il se souvenait. La peur et une sorte d'adrénaline malsaine monta en lui. Il désirait ce danger, comme un jeu interdit pour enfant tout en le craignant à la fois…

Il inspira profondément et tourna la poignée.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas âmes qui vivent, rien ne bougeait dans le couloir. Ce fut donc dans un silence absolu qu'Harry entreprit, d'une marche féline, de remonter le long corridor menant à la bibliothèque.

Tout en progressant, il sourit de l'ironie de sa visite. Lui qui avait si peu fréquenté ce triste espace remplis de vieux bouquins décrépits, voilà que cet endroit devenait la clé de toute ses questions ! De quoi en rire, ou en devenir chèvre, au choix.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent interminable à Harry à cause du calme oppressant, il arriva enfin devant la lourde porte magnifiquement décoré qui gardait avec honneur et respect la si ancienne bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée doré, et doucement sans se précipiter, il la tourna. Finalement la gardienne bougea permettant à son visiteur d'entrer dans son antre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir stoppé, reprit petit à petit sa cadence normale. Il était tellement tendu ! Pourtant il connaissait l'adrénaline, lui… Mais cette fois-ci, un étrange sentiment lui prenait le ventre et le poussait à la vigilance. Alors, chose qu'un aventurier sans peur n'aurait jamais fait, il sortit la carte des maraudeurs et l'activa pour voir pour combien de temps la voie était libre.

Tout un tas de nom se rassemblait dans le parc, pauvres mangemorts, ils devaient encore le croire à l'extérieur et ils le recherchaient dans tout les coins ! Harry se permit un léger sourire : il sortait pour le chercher et lui il rentrait pour se cacher. Diabolique ! Il en aurait presque hurlé d'amusement si son rythme cardiaque ne s'était pas soudainement emballé.

Ses mains devinrent moites. Son corps déjà tendu se mit à trembler. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le destin lui joue de vilain tour ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de chance, au moins une fois dans sa pauvre vie ? Car effectivement, au grand dam d'Harry, sur la carte, tenue fermement dans ses mains tremblantes, trois noms et empreintes de pas de dirigeaient vers lui. Trois noms qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir pour l'instant.

Il frissonna. Eux. Et s'il en croyait les couloirs qu'ils parcouraient, leur destination n'était autre que cette même pièce…

« Savez-vous où pourrait être ce foutu gamin ?

_ Il doit être en sécurité… Au quartier général de l'ordre… »

Tom était énervé, pourquoi Harry ne lui était-il pas revenu comme tout les autres ? Pourquoi lui, entre tous s'était-il rallié à Dumbledore ? Alors que depuis le début de cette interminable guerre, veille de plusieurs réincarnations, ce vieux gâteux de directeur les blessaient encore un peux plus à chaque fois ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il y avait un problème dans tout cela et il devait bien y avoir une solution. Merde ! Il avait beau avoir retourné chaques papiers, chaques souvenirs du vieux citronné depuis son arrivé dans le château mais il n'y avait pas le moindre indice nulle part qui pouvait expliquer se changement ! De quoi le rendre fou.

« Tom ? Tom ? TOM ?

_ Hum ?

_ Il serait peut être préférable d'aller voir ce qui se passe au niveau de l'intrus… Tu ne penses pas ?

_ …Hum, hum peut être… »

Dans un ensemble assez lent, Tom se mit à rejoindre Severus et Draco près de la porte avant d'entreprendre la longue traversée du château qui devait les mener au parc, pour qu'ils voient où en était les recherches.

Passant par diverses passages secrets, tous plus sombre les uns que les autres, ils déboulèrent, après une dizaines de minutes de marche, dans le couloir du deuxième étage, tout près de la bibliothèque.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le mur face à eux, gardien d'un autre passage secret. Ils allaient traverser une tapisserie lorsque qu'un grand bruit venant de la bibliothèque se fit entendre, un bruit de livre qui tombe et qui se fracasse. Et dans l'esprit de Tom, la solution de l'équation qui le dérangeait depuis des mois apparut enfin. La bibliothèque bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Qu'elle autre endroit pouvait servir de cachette à document efficace sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur lui ?

C'était si simple, si évidement : c'était forcément là ! Cette constatation le fit jubiler, enfin il allait savoir…

« La bibliothèque… Evidement, cela doit être ici… la réponse…

_ Tom ?

_ Dumbledore ! Il a dû cacher ses documents confidentiels dans cette pièce ! Lui qui était si tordu… Il devait se dire que personne ne trouverait rien si la vérité se cachait dans l'évidence…

_ Tom…

_ Mais si ! C'est forcément ici, c'est forcément ça ! Ca parait tellement évidement ! Il suffit d'un simple sort de détection, non vraiment… C'est… Partez si vous voulez mais moi je sens que je touche la vérité… Je… J'y vais ! »

Sur cette parole, Tom se dirigea à grand pas vers la pièce renfermant les livres, le secret. Draco et Severus se regardèrent. Ils avaient peur. Et s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait ? Tom était déjà anéantis d'avoir perdu son âme sœur alors si ce nouvel espoir se brisait ? Dans quel état serait-il après ?

« Tom ! Attend ! Bien sûr que nous venons avec toi ! Mais… Juste… Tu sais dans le pire des cas… Ne sois pas…

_ Mais non Draco, tu sais bien que c'est forcément ici ! »

BAAAAM

Un énorme bruit venait de retentir, interrompant la conversation des serpentards. Un bruit venant de la bibliothèque. Sans aucune hésitation, les trois vert et argent se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Une fois entrés, ils n'y virent rien d'étrange, sauf un tas de bouquin éparpillé au sol qui devait être, il y a quelques instants, une fière et haute pile de livre.

Y avait-il quelqu'un ? Certainement, mais où ? Il était si simple de se cacher dans une des innombrables allées de bouquins. Comment le trouver ? Ils avancèrent dans la salle.

Soudainement, la porte se rouvrit et claqua derrière les trois hommes.

« Tom ! Il est partit !

_ Tant pis, allons chercher ces documents, nous nous occuperons du polisson plus tard…

_ Mais, Tom ! Et si c'était un des partisans du vieux citronné ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça ! »

Mais Tom était déjà entrain de jouer de sa baguette cherchant dans tout les recoins un objet caché grâce à des sorts de recherches. Mais rien ne se produisait, Draco et Severus regardait la tête de Tom devenir de plus en plus sombre, n'était-ce qu'un faux espoir ? Rien n'était dissimulé dans cette vaste pièce ?

« NON, NON, NON ! Il y a quelque chose, c'est forcément là ! Un sort de magie noir ! Oui pas un simple sort de détection ! Oui c'est ça ! »

L'héritier de serpentard s'énervait de plus en plus. La rage le prenait, ne pourrait-il jamais savoir pourquoi son Harry l'avait abandonné ? Ces documents existaient-ils seulement ?

Les deux observateurs silencieux du lord aussi se posaient ces questions. Eux aussi voulaient savoir pourquoi Harry avait changé de camps, pourquoi rien n'était plus comme avant entre eux, pourquoi un rideau de haine c'était immiscé dans leur relation… Ils étaient pourtant si bien ensemble dans leur ancienne vie, tous les quatre… En même temps, aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry après leur mort la dernière fois… Peut être que cela a été l'abandon de trop ? Mais de là à vouloir s'auto détruire en tuant Tom, alors là ils ne comprenaient plus.

Draco serra les poings. Avant, lui et Harry étaient meilleurs amis. Il était la bouée de sauvetage du brun après la mort de ses parents… Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, se faisaient confiance au point de pouloir se confier leur vie. Alors, quant il l'avait revu lors de ses onze ans de cette vie, quand il l'avait vu dans la boutique de couture sur le chemin de traverse. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond. Il lui avait offert son amitié et il avait été rejeté. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et le brun avait rejoins l'autre camp, comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Une bouffé de rage monta dans la gorge du blond. A cause de tout cela, Tom en souffrait et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son âme sœur l'avait trahi et il en mourait à petit feu.

« TROUVER ! »

Le cri de guerre que poussa Tom à ce moment là, interrompit le flot de pensées de Draco. Voyant que toutes les réponses à leurs questions étaient là, devant eux, ils se précipitèrent près de la table où se trouvait leur chef. La vérité était enfin à porter de main. Juste là, a quelques centimètres. Cette question :"Pourquoi ?". Les tourmentaient à chaque instant et allait enfin avoir une réponse.

Près d'une fenêtre, à quelques pas d'eux, une large étagère venait d'apparaître. Une étagère pleine de livres et de papiers. Ils frissonnèrent, l'amas de documents faisait presque peur, les secrets de l'ancien directeur étaient vraiment nombreux. La poussière aussi d'ailleurs. Depuis combien de temps le ménage n'avait pas été fait ? Très longtemps sûrement ! Dans ce malheureux bordel, seul un coin, ridicule, avait été épargné par ce tas de crasse.

Un tout petit espace. Où un seul livre trônait. Un minuscule livre à peine plus gros qu'un livre de poche moldu.

« Le livre d'Harry »

Un silence, un murmure. De la crainte : la vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à savoir. Si la réponse n'était pas celle recherchée, alors tout un univers s'effondrerait. Le leur. Et rien ne serait plus comme avant. C'est donc avec une grande appréhension que Tom ouvrit le carnet pour commencer sa lecture à voix haute.

* * *

Punaise, punaise. J'essaye de tenir la barre des 4000 mots pour le chapitre 2 mais franchement arf ! Une horreur ! Vraiment mais qu'elle idée stupide mais passer par la tête lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre 1 ? Mon dieu mon dieu !

Enfin, je vous conseil de lire ma note d'auteur en haut du chapitre pour vous renseignez sur la publication. Oh, et si l'histoire prend suite, je pense qu'il y aura 7 chapitres…

1, les souvenirs. 2, Soupons 3, la fuite. 4, les retrouvailles. 5, … euh le lemon -'. 6. La bataille. Et 7. Le prologue. Voilà ! (4000 mots à chaque fois, mes doigts pleure déjà ! )

Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	3. NOTE

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse. Non, si je poste cette note, c'est pour avoir votre avi sur les fics que je dois réécrire. Effectivement je vais essayer de réécrire 3 de mes fics abandonnés depuis longtemps ( QVD, battement d'aile et douleur bienfaisante ). Pour cela j'aimerais savoir quelle fic vous voudriez que je commence par réécrire. Pour ce faire un sondage est dispo sur mon profil.

La réécriture débutera pour les vacances d'été ou pour septembre en fonction du travail à fournir pour l'obtention de mon année et de mon job d'été. Avant cela je dois aussi terminé deux fic en cours ( une histoire de beta -hp- et PPP -reborn). Quand tous ses critères seront réunis, la fic qui aura le plus de vote sera celle que je reprendrais et le sondage sera clos.

Je vous remercie pour votre temps ( et merci de ne pas poster de review sur cette note puisqu'elle sera supprimer, les autres chapitres sont par contre à votre disposition ! ;)

Fée O.

ps : En fonction de la fic choisi, le temps que j'y passerais sera plus grand ( QVD devait faire plus de 20 chapitre à 2000 mille mots, battement d'aille 10 chapitres à 4000 mots et Douleur Bienfaisante 13 chapitres à environs 1500 mots.). C'est pourquoi je ne posterais pas un chapitre par ci par la mais que je réécrirais toute la fic avant de la poster. A vous de prendre ses infos en comptes.


End file.
